


Instinct de soumission

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Alors que Qui-Gon a sauté à bord du vaisseau, Obi-Wan est déjà là pour l'accueillir et son regard croise celui de Maul.





	Instinct de soumission

Alors que Qui-Gon sautait sur la rampe du vaisseau en espérant que son assaillant n'allait pas l'imiter, Obi-Wan était déjà là pour l'accueillir, son sabre sorti par sécurité. Son regard croisa celui de la silhouette restée au sol et les deux frissonnèrent. Une étrange émotion semblait s'être nouée entre eux, prenant presque la forme d'un lien. Mais la rampe se referma alors que le vaisseau prenait de l'altitude et Obi-Wan se secoua, laissant de côté son trouble pour s'enquérir de son Maître qui haletait au sol. Il fut soulagé d'apprendre que Qui-Gon souffrait uniquement d'épuisement. Combattre dans la fournaise du désert après avoir à moitié couru depuis la ville avait pris son dû sur le Maître Jedi, qui n'était plus de première jeunesse même s'il restait plutôt en forme.

Le reste du voyage fut sans problème, bien qu'Obi-Wan se sente un peu irrité. Jar-Jar était toujours aussi insupportable et le petit Anakin avait parfois une assurance un peu trop bornée et insolente pour son jeune âge ignorant. Obi-Wan avait bien conscience qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à la cheville de son Maître pour ce qui est d'être patient et indulgent. Une fois au temple il méditerait pour retrouver son équilibre et essayer de d'améliorer son empathie.

Mais quand leur compte-rendu fut fait devant le conseil et que Qui-Gon alla de son côté pour conférer avec Mace, les tentatives de méditer d'Obi-Wan se trouvèrent troublées par la résurgence de l'étrange attirance qu'il avait éprouvée pour la créature du côté obscur. Plus il essayait de l'oublier et plus le sentiment semblait étendre son emprise. Finalement il se sentit quelque peu étouffer au sein du temple. Honteux de se laisser troubler par un potentiel Sith, il décida d'aller prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Peut-être qu'un bon verre d'alcool l'aiderait à faire passer cette étrange journée.

Un peu plus tard, il était à son troisième verre - le dernier se promit-il - réfugié dans une alcôve d'un bar relativement calme - en comparaison de la foule qui s'y trouvait et de la musique assez forte pour qu'on doive crier sa commande au comptoir. Les autres clients le laissaient tranquille et il commençait presque à oublier ses inquiétudes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une vibration dans la Force lui fasse jeter un œil vers l'entrée du bar. La créature de Tatooine venait d'entrer. Elle s'avança aussitôt dans sa direction et Obi-Wan se tendit, sans pour autant arriver à faire un geste pour saisir son sabre laser. Les yeux jaunes avaient capturés les siens et il se sentait comme hypnotisé.

Une fois face à lui, l'humanoïde dont il distinguait à présent les tatouages rouges et noirs sous sa capuche tendit la main. Obi-Wan trembla mais se trouva incapable de bouger alors que les doigts glissaient contre son cou pour lui attraper la nuque. Il ferma brièvement les yeux sous la sensation. Quand il les rouvrit, le sourire qui lui faisait face était celui d'un prédateur réjoui. La main sur sa nuque le força à s'avancer en même temps que l'agresseur de Qui-Gon se penchait sur lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. D'abord un simple toucher qui fit courir une étincelle d'électricité dans leur corps. Puis l'autre profita que la bouche d'Obi-Wan était entrouverte pour y faire pénétrer sa langue et ravager l'antre humide, tout autant que le cerveau du Padawan.

Obi-Wan n'avait plus conscience d'où il était, de **qui** il était et de ce que l'autre était probablement. Ses mains s'étaient agrippées sans qu'il s'en rende compte à la tunique noire pour le rapprocher, l'empêcher de le lâcher... Il avait **besoin** de lui. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais il était incapable de réfléchir, submergé par un instinct irrépressible.

Maul n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chose à lui. Son sabre peut-être. Mais malgré qu'il se sache puissant, il était toujours resté un pion sur l'échiquier de son Maître. Mais là c'était lui le Maître. Cette divine créature n'était pas sans défense, la Force vibrait autour d'elle, et pourtant elle s'était soumise à son aura. Pas par peur ni par ruse, non. Tout son être se tendait vers lui comme si elle avait **besoin** de lui. Comme si elle ne pouvait vivre que par lui et pour lui.

Le besoin se fit plus impérieux et le Sith relâcha sa prise malgré la plainte de ce qu'il considérait à présent comme sa propriété. Une propriété qu'il comptait bien parcourir de fond en comble, mais pas ici. Saisissant sa proie par la taille, il l'entraina hors de la taverne, vers l'hôtel le plus proche. Il avait du mal à contenir son excitation et son impatience. Nul n'avait intérêt à se mettre en travers de son chemin. Face à son aura le guichetier s'empressa de lui donner une clé en tremblant. Maul grogna en voyant le numéro de l'étage mais s'engouffra rapidement dans l'ascenseur. Le temps du trajet, il ne put se retenir de laisser traîner ses mains sur le corps du Padawan qui gémissait si délicieusement sous ses attentions. Il lui mordilla une dernière fois le cou avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'ils ne parcourent à vive allure la distance qui les séparait de la chambre.

À peine entrés, Maul projeta son compagnon sur le lit le temps de verrouiller la porte. Il se retourna ensuite, flatté de l'impatience et du besoin qui irradiaient du Jedi. Un Jedi que son uniforme couvrait bien trop à son goût.

\- Déshabille-toi.

L'ordre était sans appel, mais la luxure qui perçait dans son ton adoucissait le commandement. La raison sembla un peu émerger au dessus de l'instinct qui avait pris possession d'Obi-Wan et il se sentit gêné à l'idée de se mettre à nu. Mais le regard qui le transperçait ne souffrait aucune contestation et il commença maladroitement à se défaire de ses vêtements. Le plus dur fut la chemise - qui laissait tout son torse offert au regard de son... _Maître ?_ \- et le caleçon. Il se sentait si vulnérable, ainsi nu face au regard scrutateur, et il resserra ses jambes devant lui. Mais un grondement mécontent accueillit sa tentative de cacher ce qui, il le sentait confusément, n'était plus uniquement à lui.

\- Sur les genoux.

Obi-Wan obtempéra, inquiet à l'idée de désobéir. Il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait en ce cas là, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le découvrir.

\- Plus écarté.

Il écarta ses genoux comme demandé, tremblant alors que son pénis se retrouvait pleinement visible et rougissant de constater qu'il était légèrement dressé. Cela faisait pourtant quelques minutes depuis qu'il avait été peloté dans l'ascenseur, il aurait dû se calmer. Mais il faut croire que recevoir des ordres et sentir le désir dont il était l'objet suffisait à l'exciter. Il frissonna alors que l'autre s'approchait enfin du lit, s'arrêtant au bord, juste devant lui, et le dévorant du regard. Obi-Wan baissa les yeux face à tant d'intensité... pour tomber sur les mains tatouées qui défaisaient la ceinture noire et dégagèrent une érection pleinement érigée. Il déglutit, devinant malgré son inexpérience, qu'étant donné leur position présente, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il découvre ce qu'effectuer une fellation faisait.

Maul attrapa la natte du Padawan et tira dessus pour le rapprocher de son membre turgescent. Les lèvres qui s'ouvrirent avec hésitation lui révélèrent l'inexpérience du jeune homme. Un sentiment heureux de possessivité emplit le Zabrack. Il serait le premier à déflorer cette bouche aguichante, et sûrement pour le reste aussi. Il saisit la tête du jeune homme d'une main et le guida doucement, murmurant des conseils pour le rassurer et pour lui _apprendre_. Apprendre comment faire du bien à son Maître, le contenter et y prendre du plaisir. Comment respirer doucement par le nez pour ne pas s'étouffer tout en laissant le taux d'oxygénation diminuer au point de se trouver dans un état second, entièrement focalisé sur les sensations. Comment se placer pour le sucer au plus profond, comment utiliser sa langue et ne pas l'érafler avec ses dents.

Son soumis était un bon élève, et Maul, sentant l'orgasme venir, se retira pour que son sperme jaillisse sur le torse pâle. Il voulait le marquer de son odeur. Le Padawan tressaillit alors que le liquide chaud éclaboussait sa poitrine et dégoulinait jusqu'à son propre membre qui, il s'en rendit compte juste à ce moment, était complètement dressé. Obi-Wan ne savait s'il devait être embarrassé ou soulagé d'avoir éprouvé du plaisir à en donner à son "Maître _"_.

\- Bon garçon.

Maul lui caressa la joue puis appuya sur son épaule pour le faire basculer sur le dos. Il s'agenouilla ensuite entre les jambes ouvertes du jeune homme qui laissaient maintenant accès à toute son intimité. Sans hésiter, il alla goûter à son tour la saveur de la peau sensible du pénis qui s'était dressé pour lui, en **s'occupant** de lui. Maintenant il retournait la faveur, même si c'était plus pour détendre son soumis alors qu'il le préparait. Il sentit l'inconfort et l'angoisse alors qu'il pénétrait un premier doigt. Mais ses murmures de réassurance autour de la chair gorgée de sang eurent tôt fait de distraire l'innocent Padawan. Bientôt il ne fit plus guère attention à la sensation étrange d'être préparé et écarté, comme un plaisir intense et inconnu prenait possession de son bas-ventre.

Obi-Wan était à deux doigts de jouir quand Maul s'arrêta brusquement. Il ferait jouir son soumis, mais pas maintenant. Pas avant de l'avoir totalement possédé. Il ignora les plaintes suite à l'abandon de ses administrations, et retourna le jeune homme sur le ventre. Son excitation était à son comble alors qu'il se présentait à son entrée. Il poussa doucement jusqu'à ce que son gland franchisse l'anneau de chair. Il siffla sous la chaleur qui l'accueillit. Soudain rien n'eut plus d'importance que d'assurer sa domination et il s'enfonça sans plus de douceur, sourd aux protestations de son soumis. Heureusement la préparation avait été soigneuse et l'écartèlement brutal des chairs apporta plus d'inconfort que de réelle douleur, même si la sensation n'était pas plaisante. Mais le martellement de sa prostate eut vite fait de troubler le ressenti d'Obi-Wan et il ne se rendit même pas compte à quel moment son corps s'adapta au point que la pénétration elle-même devint agréable.

Maul ressentait un plaisir indicible, autant à cause de l'étroitesse qui caressait son membre palpitant que de la certitude que l'homme qu'il soumettait était maintenant sien. Les bords du pantalon du Sith frottaient désagréablement contre la peau sensible des cuisses du Padawan à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde. Mais Obi-Wan y faisait à peine attention comme le plaisir le traversait à chaque fois qu'il se faisait empaler. Il n'était plus capable d'autre chose que de désirer ce qu'il subissait, gémissant à chaque fois que le membre se retirait sans qu'il puisse le retenir et se précipitant à sa rencontre comme il le pouvait en étant cloué sur le matelas par le poids de son amant.

Soudain les mains sur ses hanches se crispèrent douloureusement et il sentit une chaleur étrange se répandre en lui alors qu'au même moment une douleur jaillissait au creux de sa nuque. La respiration sifflante qui retentit à ses oreilles lui fit soudain comprendre que son dominant l'avait mordu. Marqué comme sien alors qu'il libérait son essence en lui. Le sentiment d'appartenance qui résulta de cette réalisation suffit pour l'envoyer à son tour sur orbite.

Maul ne sut combien de temps passa avant qu'il ne reprenne contact avec la réalité. Et surtout avec son membre toujours niché au creux de son amant et qui reprenait de la vigueur. Tout comme son envie de le posséder. Il aurait pu le ravager à nouveau, tout de suite. Mais il en voulait plus. Plus de contact, de proximité... Il s'arracha difficilement à l'antre accueillant, se retenant d'imiter le gémissement plaintif de son soumis abandonné, et se dépêcha de se dévêtir en quatrième vitesse. Après quoi il retourna sa proie sur le dos, mis ses jambes sur ses épaules et s'enfonça violemment entre elles. Le corps sous lui s'arqua sous la surprise - mêlée de douleur et de plaisir - de l'intrusion. Maul entama rapidement des va-et-viens vigoureux, se délectant de voir les yeux de son soumis se voiler sous le plaisir, sa bouche le supplier et ses mains essayer de se raccrocher aux draps.

Le plaisir des yeux s'ajoutait au plaisir des sens. Et dans cette position, Maul avait accès à tout. Ses mains glissèrent sur les côtes frissonnantes et vinrent taquiner les boutons de chair érigés par le plaisir. Il se pencha pour dévorer à nouveau la bouche qu'il n'avait pas goûtée depuis une éternité lui semblait-il. Il laissa le Jedi à bout de souffle. Qu'il était grisant d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui, songea le Zabrack en jouant un peu avec la natte du Padawan. Plié en deux sous lui, il n'avait guère de contrôle sur leurs mouvements et sa respiration était plus laborieuse. Encore que...

Une main vint serrer le cou d'Obi-Wan. Les mains du jeune homme lâchèrent les draps pour saisir le bras qui l'étouffait. Mais le manque d'oxygène avait sapé ses forces autant qu'il lui embrouillait le cerveau. L'idée d'utiliser la Force pour se dégager ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. Cependant, après quelques coups de reins, il se rendit vaguement compte que la prise n'était pas si serrée que ça. Il avait plus de mal à respirer mais pas au point de perdre connaissance. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps alors qu'il comprenait que c'était un nouvel acte de domination de la part de son Maître. Il lui faisait sentir qu'il avait sa vie entre ses mains. Obi-Wan sentit la panique l'abandonner, alors que l'acceptation l'inondait. Il appartenait à son Maître. Celui-ci pouvait le posséder à sa guise. Son plaisir était le plaisir d'Obi-Wan.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le Maître relâcha sa prise et vint embrasser son soumis. Puis ses mouvements s'accélèrent encore et il vint masturber la verge qui tressautait sous son nez en cadence. Cette-fois-ci ils jouirent de concert.

Au matin - ou plus exactement en fin de matinée - le Zabrack fut le premier à se réveiller. Son soumis dormait encore, bouiné contre son torse, dos à lui. Une profonde satisfaction le saisit. Il resta un moment à contempler le tableau, jusqu'à ce qu'Obi-Wan commence à s'éveiller. Le Sith monitora les émotions qui se formaient au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait pied dans la réalité. Le ressenti de son corps un peu endolori, le questionnement, les souvenirs de la veille... Le Padawan se crispa. Maul fit courir une main le long de son flanc. Obi-Wan se sentit fondre bien malgré lui sous la caresse.

\- Tu es à moi.

Maul sentit que le Jedi voulait se rebeller à l'idée. Mais aussi que tout en lui ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à la vérité de ses paroles. Il finit par abandonner même s'il n'alla pas jusqu'à confirmer verbalement. Maul le fit doucement basculer sur le dos et Obi-Wan ouvrit des yeux craintifs. Le Sith essaya de se montrer rassurant tout en réaffirmant sa domination.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Il s'allongea sur lui en disant cela et frotta ses hanches contre celles de son vis-à-vis. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et les yeux d'Obi-Wan se fermèrent sous l'éclat de plaisir. Impossible de se rappeler s'il avait eu une érection matinale en se réveillant, mais maintenant elle était bien là. Ses jambes s'arquèrent pour venir entourer les hanches de Maul pour mieux se frotter contre lui. Le Sith sourit.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Obi-Wan avait vaguement conscience qu'il aurait dû garder le contrôle, essayer de se conduire comme le jeune adulte réfléchi pour lequel on le prenait au temple. Mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait vraiment penser à ce moment c'est à quel point il voulait que le dominant le prenne. **Son** dominant, peu importe à quel point cette idée était étrange et bien loin des interdits de l'Ordre Jedi sur l'attachement.

\- Prenez-moi...

Le sourire au-dessus de lui se fit victorieux et il sentit une main se glisser entre eux, pénétrant son antre poisseux pour s'assurer rapidement de le rouvrir un peu. Puis le membre qui l'avait défloré la veille revint en lui, mais avec une lenteur proche de la torture. Il pouvait se sentir étiré centimètre après centimètre et la sensation était presque plus étourdissante que s'il avait à nouveau été possédé vigoureusement. Alors que son Maître s'insinuait et se coulait hors de lui avec une douceur étonnante, il ne put qu'avoir l'impression qu'il lui faisait l'amour. C'était... _idiot_ , évidemment. Ce n'était pas l'amour qui les avait réunis, mais un instinct quasi-animal inexplicable. Obi-Wan ne savait rien à ce sujet sur la race de son amant. Il n'était même plus sûr de comment son peuple s'appelait et ne se souvenait certainement pas de quelle planète il était originaire. Mais il savait pertinemment que les humains n'étaient pas sujets à de tels instincts. Se laisser en partie submerger par ses hormones par manque de volonté, oui. Mais l'attirance quasi-hypnotique et le **besoin** quasi-vital d'être soumis, non. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un effet de phéromones émises par le cornu ? Mais quelque part Obi-Wan **sentait** que ce n'était pas cela. La Force lui soufflait que le besoin était né autant en lui qu'en l'autre.

Et alors qu'il se faisait doucement lécher et mordiller au niveau du cou, il sentit à nouveau l'impression d'être à sa place. D'être voulu, désiré, aimé. Lui qui avait fait tant d'efforts en espérant qu'un Maître veuille bien de lui comme Padawan et n'avait eu sa chance qu'après coup, la Force lui ayant donné une nouvelle occasion de faire ses preuves... mais le laissant toujours avec ses doutes. Etait-il à la hauteur ? Qui-Gon était-il fier de l'avoir comme Padawan ? Certes il était mieux que Xanatos, mais Obi-Wan aspirait à plus que ne pas être un échec. Il aimait Qui-Gon comme s'il était son père et il aspirait à son affection. Bien plus que ce que l'Ordre autorisait. Et Qui-Gon semblait aussi mesuré dans leur relation que le code le conseillait - pour une fois il fallait qu'il respecte le code à la lettre. Peut-être qu'Obi-Wan était un échec au final. Pas parce qu'il tournerait mal comme certains avaient pu le croire avec les difficultés qu'il avait à contrôler sa colère enfant, mais à cause du besoin d'être aimé qui le dévorait. Et qui était peut-être à l'origine de ses frustrations de jeunesse.

Il serra encore plus contre lui celui qui lui offrait finalement l'affection dont il avait besoin, manquant de s'empaler la main sur les cornes dans son enthousiasme à caresser ce qu'il avait sous la main. Les épaules étaient un terrain plus sûr. Et quand l'un des bras qui l'enserrait le libéra pour aller saisir son érection, il glissa sa main dans le champ débloqué, caressant tous les muscles du dos avant d'aller appuyer sur un fessier délicieusement ferme. Il avait beau être assez sûr que son amant le pénétrait au plus profond, ça valait le coup de s'en assurer. Maul dut bientôt user de ses forces pour se retirer au moins un peu, malgré l'étreinte des jambes et de la main qui le maintenait, pour mieux se renfoncer. Heureusement, à le masturber, il finit par déclencher l'orgasme de son soumis. Le brusque resserrement des muscles autour de sa verge le fit jouir à son tour.

Maul les pivota doucement, restant au creux de son soumis alors qu'il s'asseyait contre la tête du lit, laissant son amant reposer contre sa poitrine. Obi-Wan émergea de son plaisir post-coïtal en sentant de douces caresses dans son dos. Il redressa la tête pour fixer les yeux d'or. Il lui sembla qu'il ne s'écoulait qu'un instant avant que ses cuisses ne soient soulevées pour le laisser retomber sur l'érection à nouveau d'attaque du tatoué. Son dominant était insatiable. Mais quand bien même son postérieur le lançait, Obi-Wan se sentait tout aussi avide, même s'il manquait d'énergie et d'assurance pour envisager d'initier lui-même quoi que ce soit.

L'après-midi était déjà avancée quand Maul sembla enfin être repu. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de leurs estomacs qui protestèrent bruyamment. Heureusement le room service fut diligent - et heureusement aussi que leur encas fut livré par un robot car Maul ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller pour aller ouvrir la porte. Obi-Wan rougit en se surprenant à admirer le jeux des muscles en action - surtout l'appétissant fessier. Le Sith s'amusa à donner la becquée à son compagnon, frissonnant quand cela obligeait Obi-Wan à lui lécher les doigts pour récupérer la nourriture. Ils arrivèrent néanmoins à finir leur repas sans reprendre leurs activités précédentes, et décidèrent qu'il était temps de prendre des décisions.

\- On ne peut pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Non, on ne peut pas. » concéda Obi-Wan.

Il avait couché avec un Sith. Pire, il s'était soumis à lui. Il avait beau être l'ennemi des Jedi et avoir attaqué Qui-Gon, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par lui et totalement incapable de s'opposer à sa volonté. Il ne pouvait plus être un Jedi et la tristesse le prit en pensant à ses rêves, au temple où il ne remettrait plus les pieds, à ses amis qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus, et surtout à Qui-Gon. Son Maître, celui qu'il aimait comme un père. Celui qu'il allait perdre parce qu'il avait maintenant un autre Maître. Un à qui il appartenait corps et âme par ce qui lui semblait être une volonté impérieuse de la Force. Son nouveau Maître lui transmit une vague de réconfort à travers le lien qui s'était forgé entre eux, presque à leur insu, et Obi-Wan l'en remercia, même si ça ne changeait rien à sa situation.

\- Shhh chaton, ça ira. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Obi-Wan se blottit dans son étreinte. Il était loin le Padawan vaillant qui avait défait les droïdes de la fédération du commerce aux côtés de Qui-Gon. La comparaison avec un chaton semblait tout à fait appropriée. Obi-Wan se sentit un peu humilié, même s'il savait que le surnom était surtout affectueux.

\- N'ai pas honte de toi chaton. Tu es encore sous le choc. Je ne doute pas que tu retrouveras tes griffes quand tu te seras habitué à notre lien. En attendant, je veillerai sur toi.

Obi-Wan se sentit un peu rasséréné. C'est vrai, il se sentait perdu mais c'était parce que son monde s'était brusquement remodelé autour de son nouveau Maître. Il soupira.

\- Je devrais appeler le temple pour les avertir que je ne rentrerai pas.

\- Je suppose que ça ne posera pas de problème si on s'éclipse rapidement après. Hors de question qu'ils essayent de te récupérer. Par contre je pourrais leur donner l'identité de mon Maître pour les occuper. Et puis, les Jedis sont censés s'occuper des Siths, non ? Les vieux croulants qui vous servent de chefs auraient besoin d'un peu d'exercice.

Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en imaginant la tête des membres du conseil s'ils avaient entendu ça. Maul lui retourna un sourire amusé avant de tendre la main.

\- Passe-moi ton comlick chaton, je vais informer ton ancien Maître de la situation.

Obi-Wan grimaça au terme "ancien" mais il appela son comlick à l'aide de la Force et l'alluma sur la fréquence de Qui-Gon avant de le mettre dans la main tendue. Il se rallongea contre son nouveau Maître alors que la communication grésillait en attente d'une réponse qui ne tarda pas.

\- Obi-Wan ?

\- Non.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Obi-Wan ?

\- Celui à qui vous avez échappé sur Tatooine. Je ne vous rendrai pas votre Padawan. Mais je vais vous livrer mon Maître à la place. La survie de votre Ordre contre un seul Padawan, le deal est généreux.

\- Obi-Wan n'est pas un objet d'échange.

\- Il est mien à présent. Et vous devriez vous estimer heureux que je préfère m'occuper de lui plutôt que de continuer le plan des Siths. Vous n'aviez aucune chance. Prenez garde à ne pas sous-estimer le sénateur Palpatine en tentant de le tuer, sinon ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'ajuste ses plans à votre égard. Et s'il découvre ma trahison, il mettra tout en œuvre pour nous tuer, moi et votre apprenti.

\- Je veux parler à Obi-Wan.

\- Pour essayer d'obtenir des indices sur notre localisation ? Non. Mais je vais le laisser vous dire au-revoir.

Obi-Wan déglutit. Que pouvait-il dire à son Maître ?

\- Maître, je suis désolé, je...

Maul posa soudainement sa main sur son pénis et Obi-Wan ne put retenir un gémissement.

\- Obi-Wan ?! Ça va ?

Obi-Wan serra les dents alors qu'il luttait contre le plaisir alors que Maul le caressait nonchalamment. Il devina que c'était pour "l'aider" à écourter la conversation. C'était terriblement embarrassant et il espéra que Qui-Gon ne devinerait pas la nature de son trouble.

\- Je... hn... ça ira Maître. Prenez soin de vous. Vous allez me manquer...

Maul éteignit le comlick et accéléra le mouvement. Par sécurité, ils devraient quitter rapidement la planète avant que les Jedis ne les retrouvent, mais il pouvait bien prendre un moment pour réconforter son soumis de la perte de sa figure paternelle.

C'est un soumis somnolent qu'il porta vers son vaisseau avant de mettre les voiles vers l'immensité de l'espace. L'univers était à eux et Maul se sentait bien plus conquérant face à un avenir de totale liberté qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en œuvrant pour le grand plan des Siths. Un sourire tendre lui vint alors que l'ex-Padawan à ses côtés se réinstallait confortablement dans son siège avec des mouvements félins. Son chaton était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé. Et il allait s'assurer de le rendre aussi heureux qu'il le pouvait. Même si ça voulait dire aller protéger des créatures pathétiques aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Du moment qu'ils restaient ensemble.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
